


Pyrexia

by purinsan



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purinsan/pseuds/purinsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day with Slaine, taking care of the sick Inaho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrexia

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction in the fandom, beware.

_“I-Inaho …” ****`  
`****_

_Having the drops of sweat running down to his pale cheeks, Slaine did try his best not to look in concern when his irises made their meeting with the reflection of Inaho, laying sick in fever on his bed; with wet cloth on his forehead, and blanket covered him from chest to toe._ `  
`

_It probably wasn’t a good idea to visit that sick kid on Sunday morning; but Slaine didn’t bother that. Inaho’s sister was nice enough to tell him that her little brother had got better than yesterday, and OK already to have a visitor in his room.`  
`_

_“I told Yuki_ -nee _not to let anyone in.”`  
`_

_“But, Inaho …” Slaine insisted, now getting his hand on the brunet’s warm blanket; squeezing it slightly, “I-I thought you would die from it …”`  
`_

Holy stutter _, Inaho thought; eyes hardly staying shut in their sockets. “_ Bat _,” he quietly muttered, emphasising that one word in his last sentence, “It’s just a cold. Listen, go home; or else you will get the same cold here.”`  
`_

_And he could feel his orbs widening in surprise when his gaze accidentally met with Slaine’s. He glanced aside in a mild surprise when the older one jumped onto his bed, now sitting there. Next to him.`  
`_

_It lasted for only five seconds before Slaine slid down under the blanket, only to gain him a sound of the futon, moving slightly; and a rather quiet squeak from Inaho.`  
`_

_“Slaine,” he called, “What do you think you are … doi—”``_

_“Let’s share the cold, Inaho!”`  
`_

_Um, what._

_“You’ll get better in no time if you give me half of your cold!” insisted the blond who’s then seen holding Inaho’s palm, “P-please …!”_

_“…” The hold on his hand had unconsciously altered into a gentle squeeze; Inaho’s edges of his lips raised in his half consciousness. “… idiot …”_

_“Thanks, Slaine …”_

_._

_._

_._

“S-so … what.”

Slaine had his best attempt to restrain himself from clicking his tongue for the umpteenth time today. Or to make it sounded nicer here, _not to sound like clicking his tongue_. Yes, that’s it.

When they were studying together at Asseylum’s house with the group, Inaho fell. He looked so sick that his face was flushed in an extreme shade of red.

If it wasn’t Asseylum who told him to take Inaho to his apartment _by himself_ , he wouldn’t do such a thing that might waste his time. If it wasn’t Asseylum who pleaded him to take care of Inaho thereafter, he would love to leave the mentioned responsibility to the person nearest to him, probably to Inaho’s sister instead.

“What’s up with that old story, again?”

A line of question escaped through his parted lips, as Slaine puts Inaho on his _futon_. When he took the other into his room, his steps were stumbling—and stuttering—every so often; it caused a pop of this thought in his mind: _is Inaho really this ill?_

“Hmm,” Inaho faintly hummed, once when he felt a wet cloth placed on his forehead, and thermometer pulled off his mouth. “Didn’t you tell me if we share the cold, I’ll get better soon?”

He received a deadpanned look displayed on Slaine’s face when their reddish and cerulean gazes met each other. Come on, at the very least he tried his best not to look sick in front of everyone today—at least until Asseylum noticed his face.

“Didn’t you, Orange, deny that sort of thing intensely?” Slaine's line was followed with a scoff. Quite a loud scoff.

“That time, you were kin—”

“Aren’t I taking care of you now, Inaho?” Slaine interrupted the exclamation soon before it got finished. It got him red, from the tip of his nose to the points of his ears. Embarrassed. He grunted several times, averting his eyes away from Inaho after checking the temperature shown on the thermometer.

100.58 degrees Fahrenheit. Damn, he’s really hot and sick.

“It doesn’t mean I’m agreeing to go through this, ck.” Slaine could sound angrier in his grunt, if only he didn’t feel Inaho’s stare following his around. He then took the cloth on Inaho’s temple after some period of time passed, only to soak in the cold water and return putting it back on his forehead.

Following that brief moment of silence, the blond had that urge to rub Inaho’s tousled strands; and he made it real, getting a blink from him later on, but he shrugged the view off by bowing his head down.

He succeeded to sound as if he wasn’t worried at all, but it seemed thathis acts can’t cover his lie.

“I get it,” he stated, though it was more likely sounding like a muttering of his words, “Will you get any satisfied if I sleep with you, then …?!”

“You didn’t get that right, did you?” Inaho turned his head aside, facing Slaine’s face as he quietly replied to the last words from Slaine, ignoring the pounding pain on his head, “At least, kiss me.”

“Beating you sounds a little bit better, Orange.”

“Or let me kiss you, Bat.”

Inaho sounded ignorant against the rejection implied on Slaine’s spoken words. Slaine, in the other hand, laid upside-down, with abdomen meeting the _tatami_ and chin supported by his idle hand. “We are just … going to catch the same cold if I do so. Why do you want me to catch a cold as well …?”

“You might also tremble if you catch a cold from me. Or get stuttering as well. Beats me.”

The quietness broke up when the sound of front door opened and footsteps entering the house were heard. Slaine was startled, of course; it made him broadening the distance between his face and Inaho’s and pulling back his hand from Inaho’s hair. His face was painted in surprise. “Yuki- _san_ will be very shocked if she hear this.”

“I’m only telling you, so it’s okay.”

“I’m home! Is anyone here—?” Yuki’s voice heard throughout the house, Inaho’s room too; it’s clearly heard there.

“Inaho is with me, Yuki-san.” Slaine’s unwilling reply then got him to see the view of the suddenly creaked and opened, revealing Inaho’s sister, looking at them. “Slaine! Is Nao okay?”

It required Slaine a few seconds to react, but Inaho cut the moment right before he urged to speak, “It’s just a cold. I’ll be better soon.”

“Oh, okay—?” Yuki nodded, though it was a little bit hesitant. “Make sure you drink the medicine later, Nao.” Her movements later were swift; she closed the door and left the both of them alone there.

_The cold must’ve made him to act this weird_ , Slaine thought, after his eardrums getting the sound of Yuki’s bedroom door creaked open and closed. He leant forward again, paying no attention to how close they might be.

“F-fine,” he said, proceeding to let a huff free later. “… if I happen to catch a cold as well later, you will have to take care of me too, Inaho.” And he slowly climbed to the top of Inaho, taking the cloth from his temple, once again, soon after he received a small, approving, and noncommittal hum from the latter. The gap between Slaine’s reddened face and Inaho’s was closed, as Slained unhurriedly gave Inaho those gentle kisses on his eyes, nose’s tip, cheeks, and finally, his lips.

“I see no problem in that, Slaine.”

 


End file.
